Purple Heart
by Garuda1178
Summary: "Jackie, did I just kick the collective asses of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy?" "I think so." "...I don't really know how to feel about that." "...I don't either." (Cover art by: nero tbs)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Ok so I'm going to try something new here. I have not actually **_**watched**_** the movie "Rise of the Guardians" and fan-fiction is a poor substitute for actually getting the events right however, YouTube is a blessing in those regards, as it is for everything else. Now don't get your panties in a twist, I am working on my other stories, in fact, I was on a roll with "A New Storm" and then my computer decided that it needed to restart for updates and I lost all my progress. As you can expect my muse just up and died. So now here we are with this story. It should be rather interesting because so far it will be original compared to about 90% of the other stories on the Inter-webs; enough of my rambling, onto the show. **

Ah, Burgess, a quaint little town in the middle of Bum-Fuck-Nowhere, Pennsylvania USA. I'm not kidding, in 100 miles in any direction there is nothing but farmland and light woodland. It ain't all that bad, but it has that small town trait, everyone knows everyone else and word gets around about changes very fast.

Shit, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Well my name's Jayden Bennett, I'm 25 years old and I'm a Chief Petty Officer in the United States Navy. Besides my rank, I'm a Navy SEAL, as you can probably guess those two pieces of information spread fairly quickly in town when I told my '_mother_' and thus I pretty much became a town celebrity.

Right, now you're probably wondering about the inflection on the word mother. Well, Evelyn Bennett isn't my birth mother; I'm adopted, sorta, if you call pulling a street rat off of the street adoption. In all reality I don't think either of us has figured out who adopted who, but at this stage I don't think we really care, besides, that's a story for another time.

I step off of the bus and into the crisp, chilly air of Burgess with my sea-bag slung over my shoulder and take a deep breath, savoring the clean air. Ah, nothing like the smell of pine trees and just general nature after a long stint with a bunch of sweaty, smelly ass dudes. I'm actually looking forward to getting a glimpse of someone without a dick in-between their legs.

Whelp better get going, I didn't tell my family I was coming home so I'm an Easter surprise. I step away from the bus stop and start walking through town on my way to my house. As I walked through, people began noticing me and they waved so of course I waved back. There was Old Man Sanders; he ran a small candy shop at the end of the road. Over there is the always lovely Ms. Valentine; she runs a small tea shop that caters specifically to couples, very nice place for you and your Mrs. to have a nice little sit down.

I had just turned the corner of the street and got an eyeful of my house when loud wailing hit my ears. "Mom, Sophie fell again." that would be my baby brother Jamie. I chuckle lightly as I approach "Well we can't have that now can we." I said. It was as if time itself had frozen, Jamie slowly rotated in place to look in my direction and as soon as his eyes landed on me his face lit up like the most brilliant Christmas tree in existence.

He practically teleported from his position next to the porch and into my arms with the brightest smile on his lips "JAYDEN!" he cried. A grin split my lips and I wrapped my arms around him I looked over his shoulder and watched Sophie. She had stopped her wailing as soon as Jamie had spoken the second time and just stared at me. It didn't take two seconds. She leapt to her feet and sprinted towards us. "JAYJAY!" she screamed. I couldn't hold it together anymore with the ten and three year old kids all piled up on top of me; I fell on my back laughing.

I looked up at the door and saw Evelyn standing in the doorway with a smile on her lips. "Damn you kids are getting heavy, what has your mother been feeding you?" I asked when I had gotten over my laughing fit. The tiniest dip in Evelyn's smile told him that she didn't like that I still didn't consider himself part of the family. As fast as it flashed it was gone her grin back full force. "The usual." she replied nonchalantly.

I nodded and, carrying both my baby brother and sister, stood to my full height and walked towards the house. Of course the two little monsters were both laughing hysterically and wiggling around as I carried the both of them under my arms. After walking up to Evelyn, with the two little monsters in my arms, I set them back down on their feet. "So, what were you little monsters about to do before baby Sophie took a dip?" I asked. "I was about to go sledding with my friends." Jamie replied beaming up at me.

I chuckle and ruffle his hair "Alright, go grab your sled; I'll be down in a moment." I say. Jamie nods excitedly and dashes out the door to grab his sled. I chuckle at his exuberance and shake my head lightly. I turn back to Sophie and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, turn her back into the house and give her a little pat on the bum to get her moving. She giggled under my treatment and darted into the house, the sound of her door slamming was heard only a few seconds later.

I chuckled and turned to Evelyn, opening my arms up for her. She shook her head in exasperation, walked over calmly and gave me a massive bone crushing hug. "I'm glad you're home." she said in a small voice. She stepped back and held me at arm's length and ran her eyes over me. I chuckled again and put my arms up to shoulder height and slowly spun around "Do I meet your approval, Evelyn?" I asked with a smile. She looked at me with a smile as well but it didn't quite reach her eyes. My smile slowly falls off of my face as I study hers "It still bothers you doesn't it?" I ask.

I can see in her eyes that she wants to contradict me but she eventually sighed "It's been ten years since you joined our little family, even Jacquelyn has started calling me mother, am… am I just not good enough?" she asked with tears in the corner of her eyes. I rushed her and pulled her flush with myself "Don't you ever think of yourself like that you are the world's greatest mother, you took in a stray when you didn't have to and I will forever be grateful for that. But…I guess the word 'mother' just…it's not you, it will never be you. It's a problem with me and I know I'll get over it, but I need time. I'm sorry; this isn't fair to you." I said as I hugged her tighter to my chest.

I felt her nod against my chest, and then Jamie popped in with his sled. "Come on Jayden!" he yelled tugging on my jacket. I look into Evelyn's eyes, they still have some sadness, hurt and a smidgen of rejection in them "Hey, I'll come around eventually." I say and kiss her cheek before turning and walking out the door with Jamie.

We walk for a short bit before all of Jamie's friends come into view. "Jamie!" we both turn around and Evelyn comes up and mashes a beanie onto his head. "You need to wear that, wouldn't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." she says with a knowing smile towards me. "Mooooom, you know Jack is a girl, she's over almost every day." he said with a smile as well. I just chuckle good-naturedly and spy something blue in the corner of my eye.

It's a fairly tall girl with snow-white hair, ice-blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a blue zip-up hoody, a tan leather skirt which went down to just above her knees no shoes and a long branch that looks like a Sheppard's crook. I slightly nod to the girl and she nods back with a blinding smile on her face. She picks up some snow and forms it into a snowball before blowing on it giving it a blue tint. "Hey Jamie, look left." I say. He does and gets a face full of snow for his trouble.

I watch as blue sparkles light up his eyes and starts laughing, turning wildly "Ok who threw that?" he asks with a smile on his face. I just whistled innocently as I shared a glance with the girl. She giggled and started flying around making snowballs for the fight that had erupted in front of me. Eventually someone hit Cupcake in the back of the head with a snowball. If looks could kill she would have been arrested for around eight counts of murder.

I absentmindedly bent down and made a snowball, held it out to my side where I felt a chilly breeze pass over it, and then I chucked it at Cupcake smacking her in the face. It took a few seconds but she busted out laughing and started chasing the other kids with the head of a snowman. Of course that's when the girl decided to intervene, creating an ice path causing Jamie to slip and fall on his sled. What happened next was the most intense sled ride I've ever seen, and Jamie looked like he was having the time of his life.

It culminated with him landing face first in front of the statue of the founder of Burgess; the girl landing on the statue whooping and hollering like a mad woman as he did so. Jamie got back up and started regaling the story to his friends when out of nowhere a couch slid right into him. Both the girl and I winced, "Oops." she said while I said "Suddenly, couch."

Suddenly Jamie's hand shot up from behind the couch holding a tooth, shortly followed by the rest of him with a humongous gap in his smile. "Cool a tooth." he said, though it was a little slurred because of the gap. "You know what that means; cash!" one of the other kids spoke up. Jamie smiled and rattled on and started walking away with the other kids talking about the Tooth Fairy. As they were talking Jamie turned around and shared a meaningful look with both Jayden and the girl mouthing 'Thanks' to her. She smiled and waved as she watched him and his friends leave.

As soon as the group of kids was out of sight, I let out a grunt and jerked around towards the forest. Getting the message the girl fallowed me; we walked for a time and eventually ended up at the pond. He paused there just taking in the ice that covered the pond. "Well…" I said after a while "Don't I get a welcome home hug?" I ask with my voice colored with mirth, turning around so that I was facing her with my arms splayed open.

She didn't even hesitate for a second, she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and wrapping her arms around my neck as she held on for dear life. I stepped back to absorb the force of the impact and wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you, Jayden." she said in a small voice, nuzzling against my chest. I pulled my arms tighter around her "I missed you too, Jackie." I replied rubbing my cheek against the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**** Well there we go, the first chapter of my ROTG fanfic. I'm actually surprised at myself on how this turned out. I'm going to say this right now; this is not a FEMJack/OC pairing, at best they are very close siblings. I'm not going to announce the pairing or even if there is one, you'll have to figure it out yourselves. There's a reference to a hilarious series in this story somewhere, internet cookies to the person who finds it. Alright my Biznatches send me your reviews and I'll pop out another chapter for yawls. Toodles. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: Whelp, it's been a while so I think it's time for a chapter for you guys. So a little re-cap, I sorta did an 'oops' and skipped over the traditional open where you meet the Guardians first then the Burgess thing, but who gives a fuck. This is Fanfiction, I can do whatever the fuck I want with it and nobody can tell me otherwise. So MEH! Ahem, anyway onto the story.**

High in the mountainous regions of Northern India, sat a palace. If one were to describe it in one word they would probably use the word colorful. For it was; there were a multitude of colors from every shade of the rainbow, though there was a conspicuous lack of black, white, or gray.

Sitting in the highest tower with a flock of what, at first glance, looked like hummingbirds was a most unusual creature. Covered in green feathers with a plume of gold coming out the top of the creature's head and with tail feathers that could have been mistaken for the tail end of a feathery dress. The creature turned showing that it was actually a she.

She had the face and body of a woman though covered in feathers and her nose almost could be mistaken for a small beak. She wasn't the most curvatious of women, her breasts being a low-to-mid B-cup though her wide hips made up for the smaller chest. It was the eyes that most would be attracted to, being a beautiful amethyst. Her wings were a blur as she rattled off directions to the little hummingbird like creatures that floated around her head. At closer inspecting the little humming birds turned out to not be hummingbirds but tiny women covered in feathers as well, though they did have beaks for noses.

Every single one of the little fairies, for that's what they are, were exactly the same and all waited eagerly and chirped excitedly for their 'mother' to give them the location of the next tooth to be collected; all except one.

While the other fairies crowded around their collective 'mother' one stood apart from the rest of her 'sisters'. She had always been different, when she had been 'born' it was discovered that she had heterocromia. Her left eye, a beautiful amethyst, her right, an equally beautiful sapphire. She also had a single golden feather growing out of her head just like her 'mother's'. However, unlike her 'sisters' she was even more special, she had a name; Babytooth, given to her twelve years ago on her first solo outing. That had been an interesting night to say the least.

Babytooth shook her head to clear it of the memory, but another one had taken its place. It was one of her worst and brought a tear to her eye; tiring of the memories she quickly wiped the tear away and returned to her position of Parade Rest, feet planted shoulder-width apart, hands clasped behind her back.

She had discovered that she was changing fundamentally about seven years ago and she didn't quite know why. Ever since the events of ten years ago she had been distant from her 'mother', following orders but no more, then around seven years ago she had begun changing even more, becoming more different from her 'sisters' than she already was.

She had begun saluting her 'mother' as a soldier would salute a superior; replying with 'Yes, ma'am' or 'No, ma'am' or 'Aye, aye, ma'am' to any questions or orders given to her by her 'mother'. Her stance had changed as well; whenever she wasn't flying, she stood with her back straight, head held high, feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind her back with her right hand resting in her left and her left resting in the small of her back. Whenever her 'mother' would turn to address her, she would snap to attention. Hands balled into fists at her sides, heels together, feet at a 45o angle.

The first few times she had done this the other fairies had laughed and made fun of her, while her 'mother' had believed it was just a phase brought on by the events of, then, three years ago. As time went on and Babytooth continued to 'militarize' the other fairies had begun to lay off when they discovered that their taunts were ineffective at getting a rise out of her; and her 'mother' had begun to grow distraught at the cold and efficient way she was behaving.

Anytime that she wasn't out collecting teeth, the other fairies had observed her practicing what looked like some form of martial arts. It was a little while later that Toothina had recognized the moves. Somehow her 'daughter' had picked up moves from the only offensive martial art in the world; Krav Maga, developed by the Israeli military to use the opponents own moves against themselves to end their lives. One day, she showed just how proficient she was in its application.

It was a rather uneventful day and the teeth gathering had tapered off for the moment. Babytooth had just grabbed a berry and was eating it looking out across the Palace into the distance, lost in her memories. That's where they found her. Three of her largest tormentors from when she was just starting out. In fact these were the same three who had sent her, unknowingly, to her naming and the events that followed. Babytooth had even thanked them when she had found out, citing that if they hadn't had sent her for that one particular tooth, she wouldn't have become the fairy that she had. They had been shocked at first then became angry, but they had bided their time as their 'mother' had taken to watching them closely for a repeat of the same event.

Now, they had their perfect opportunity. They quickly emptied the premise of other fairies and advanced as one on the lone fairy who was oblivious to their approach, so lost was she in her memories. A few of the fairies that had been ushered out quickly flew off to get their 'mother' as they knew someone was going to get hurt.

As soon as the three were close enough the leader spoke. "So this is where you're hiding yourself away, thinking you're all special and stuff, what with your miss-matched eyes and out of place feather." she said. Babytooth glanced over her shoulder at the one who had disrupted her reminiscing and turned back to the horizon, a very clear dismissal in the action. Flustered that she had so easily been brushed off she advanced. Once she was close enough, she roughly placed a hand on Babytooth's shoulder "Hey I was talking to you." Babytooth's reaction was immediate.

She grabbed the offending appendage with her right hand, ducked under and brought her knee up as she brought her hand down. A sickening crack and a sharp scream wrent the air shortly afterwards. The two other fairies stood mouths agape at what had just happened and the speed it had happened at. Their astonishment quickly turned to anger and they both charged. Babytooth turned from her downed opponent and faced the two rapidly approaching her.

The one on the left would reach her a fraction of a second sooner than the one on the right and thus was designated the most immediate threat. She came in with a punch which Babytooth deflected with the palm of her left hand. Grabbing the wrist of the offending appendage she tugged sharply which threw the fairy off balance and exposed her throat for the elbow Babytooth viciously slammed into it. With her wind pipe crushed, the fairy gasped for breath as Babytooth brought her shoulder under the other fairy, lifted her off the ground and slammed her back down, bringing a hammer fist straight to the other fairies chest. The fairy coughed up blood and continued tying to breath.

Babytooth spun away from her victim and under the kick that the last fairy had aimed at her head. Rolling up to a guarded stance she waited for the other fairy to make her next move. The fairy looked to her downed comrades and unleashed a cry as she charged, aiming a kick at Babytooth's midsection. Babytooth simply stepped into the kick and wrapped her arm around the leg. Without a moment's hesitation she brought the elbow of her free arm down on the knee of the trapped appendage. A sharp snap was heard followed by a scream that was quickly silenced when Babytooth dropped the leg and slammed her left fist into the throat of the fairy.

The fairy dropped to the ground gasping for breath as tears of pain fell down her face. Babytooth stepped up, brought her leg up and sent it hurtling down, but a cry of "STOP!" brought it short of the other fairies neck by millimeters. Babytooth turned her head in the direction of the shout and was unsurprised to find Toothina hovering in the doorway. However, that thought brought her up short. It was the first time she had thought of the woman in the doorway and the word 'mother' had not instantly asserted itself. It was a telling revelation of how far their relationship had deteriorated and Babytooth found that she couldn't bring up enough reason to truly care.

Babytooth moved her foot away from the downed fairies throat and stepped back, allowing a few other fairies, who cast fearful looks at Babytooth, to rush in and carry the three downed fairies away. As soon as they were gone, Toothina instantly exploded. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she screamed. Babytooth raised an eyebrow at her, she had never heard Toothina curse before or raise her voice as she was now. "I was defending myself." she replied simply, shifting slightly into the attention. "SELF-DEFENSE DOESN'T MEAN KILLING THE PEOPLE ATTACKING YOU!" she screamed again. "I simply used what I knew to eliminate the threat to my well-being, considering that I was out-numbered three-to-one, I believe that I handled the situation quite well." she replied in a civil tone, unlike Toothina. "BUT THEY WERE YOUR SISTERS!" she screamed yet again. Babytooth snorted "Family doesn't attack family for being different, bullies do, and that's what they were, bullies and I put them in their place." she said.

Toothina was at a loss for words, she could only stare at her 'daughter' with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Babytooth watched Toothina flounder for a moment, "If that's all ma'am?" she asked. Toothina could only nod dumbly at Babytooth saluted, about faced, and took to the skies. It was as Toothina slumped to the ground that she realized something, something very important. She had lost one of her 'daughters'.

Shaking her head to clear them of memories she noticed that Toothina had a worried look on her face as she gazed at the sky. Babytooth shifted her gaze upwards as well and spotted the reason that Toothina was so worried. The Arora Borealis was lit; something must have happened at Santoff Clausen for that particular signal to be sent.

Toothina dashed off northward with six other fairies, leaving the rest of them to meander around and wait for her to return. Babytooth about faced and floated leisurely away from where she had been hovering. As she did so she passed by a mirror and caught a glance at herself in it. She turned fully to it and approached, twisting this way and that, looking herself over.

Her attitude and behavior weren't the only things to have changed over the years. Her coloration had changed as well. Instead of the plethora of greens and light blues that made up her original coat of feathers, she now sported a combination of dark blues, grays and blacks, her beak also shrunk considerably, rather than the two inch long thin beak of a humming bird, it became something more along the lines of a blue jay or something similar. Further alienating her from her 'sisters', though after her demonstration she was never bothered by bullies again. She sighed, shook her head, and floated away from the mirror.

As Tooth and her entourage sped northward towards Santoff Clausen, her mind wandered off to the subject that had consumed her thoughts for ten years now; her youngest 'daughter'. Tooth sighed, drawing concerned glances from her other 'daughters', though she easily pacified them with a small smile. As soon as their gaze was no longer upon her, she let the smile go and her eyes gained a far-off look to them.

When she had learned of what some of her 'daughters' had done to their newest 'sister', sending her to the one place where only the most experienced of collectors were allowed to go. It wasn't that the place was dangerous in a lethal way just that every time a tooth fell out of this particular child's mouth and a fairy went out to get it and leave a gift, they had to navigate more, and more elaborate traps meant to capture them. Now that she thought about it, it was the same three girls who, years later, Babytooth beat the shit out of. At the time, they had called it an initiation, after the debacle that had followed it was discovered that their primary purpose had been to see if the 'new girl' could make it through the traps that had been set up to catch them. Babytooth had failed and what followed were two of the most interesting years Tooth had had in a very long time.

No one had known what was going on, not Nick, or Sandy, but Bunny had given her a few odd looks a few times they had had one of their gatherings. Tooth was glad that he hadn't broached the subject at the time and hadn't approached her later, it would have led to questions that she wasn't quite ready to answer if she ever would be. She looked over her shoulder back to where the palace sat high in the mountains. Tooth knew that Babytooth still hadn't forgiven her for what had happened, though with her behavioral changes it was hard to tell anymore. It was as if some kind of magic had transformed her from her original self, though she had no idea how or why.

What Babytooth didn't know, was that for weeks afterward, she had been a wreck; every night crying herself to sleep just to appear her normal self the next morning for her 'daughters'. She sighed as she turned her gaze back northward, in truth she still hadn't forgiven herself for what had happened, nor the words she had spoken that day. Just the memory of that day was enough to make her eyes water. She rubbed at her eyes furiously, trying to get the tears to go away though she just played it off as something in her eyes to her girls.

Thinking back, the three fairies who had sent Babytooth on her, essentially, suicide mission, and later led the bullying effort against her were lucky to be alive today. Of the three, the one to touch her had suffered the lightest injuries and had returned to duty in a few days after her arm had healed. The other two had required much more extensive care for much longer.

The second 'attacker' had a crushed wind pipe, dislocated shoulder, and a few cracked ribs as well as internal bruising. Tooth shuddered to think what would have happened if Babytooth had had a sharp implement like an incisor in the fist she had brought down on the fairies chest. The third 'attacker' had suffered from a shattered kneecap, and crushed windpipe. Tooth was grateful she had arrived when she had, if she hadn't she didn't know if Babytooth would have stopped and she would have had three less fairies to get her work done. Tooth let those thoughts fade away as the weather around her cooled considerably. Re-focusing her gaze forward she got her first glimpse of Santoff Clausen.

It was an impressive sight to behold, made entirely out of wood and perched on an ice cliff. Looking down she noticed a shape running in the snow below her. _'That would be Aster.'_ she thought. Seeing a flash of light she looked to her right and what looked like a golden airplane sped past her. _'That would be Sandy, looks like the gangs all here.'_ she thought again. Tooth put on a burst of speed and entered through an open window the same as Sandy, as Aster came in through the door.

As Tooth began relaying orders to the fairies she brought with her, North and Aster entered one of their legendary debates on whether Easter or Christmas was the more important holiday after Nick had explained why they had been summoned to Santoff Clausen. While those three were busy, Sandy noticed that the moon had come out and was shining rather brightly, like it was trying to get someone's attention. Upon that realization, he began trying to get the others attention but they were too embroiled in their own arguments or work, besides when you can't make a sound it's hard to get someone's attention. It was after he had thought that Tooth had noticed that he spied the elf drinking eggnog to his left. He floated over to it, sat down on the ground, grabbed it and shook it violently.

That got their attention and they all turned to look at Sandy who made a sand picture of the moon and pointed up. North's gaze followed where Sandy was pointing "Ah Man in Moon, Sandy, why you no say something." he said then asked when he turned back to look at Sandy. Sandy fumed but North had already turned his attention back to the moon. "It has been long time old friend, vhat do you have to say?" he asked. The moon glowed brightly before it concentrated into a beam and landed on the symbol of the Guardians. A figure was then revealed in the shadow. "It is Pitch." Aster said, causing North to pat his belly as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Manny, vhat must ve do?" he asked. The beam intensified and a crystal rose from the ground, eliciting gasps from the assembled Guardians. "Guys, do you know what this means?" Tooth asked. "Manny is choosing new guardian." North said. "Why, we've gotten along just fine with the four of us." Aster protested. "Manny thinks ve need help." Nick said. Sandy sent up a sand picture of a four-leaf-clover "Maybe it'll be the Leprechaun." Tooth translated. "Please not the Groundhog, Please not the Groundhog…" Aster was repeating as though it would influence Manny's decision.

But the figure revealed was neither the Groundhog nor the Leprechaun, instead it was a familiar blue hoodie wearing girl. North's eyes widened with surprise "Jack Frost." he said, his voice heavy with surprise. Several of Tooth's fairies began swooning and one even fainted out of the sky, while Tooth lounged with a goofy smile on her face. "Never mind, the Groundhog's fine." Aster said, instantly raising his objections. He then began a tirade against the new guardian candidate but was interrupted when North replaced the word he was going to use with 'guardian'.

**(I thought about ending it here, and doing the kidnapping next chapter, but, with all the suspense I've dumped on you with the cryptic almost-flashbacks I thought…FUCK IT! Here you guys go.)**

As I tightened my grip, I felt her wince the slightest bit. Directly after, she tensed, I simply sighed and released my grip on her. "Who was it this time?" I asked as I set her down and began probing for the injury. "No one, I…slipped and fell." she said too quickly and with too much of a hesitation. I simply gave her one of my looks and she crumbled "I got a little too close to the Caribbean." she relented and looked away. A growl sounded deep in my throat but I managed to keep my temper in check.

I was just reaching her side when she cried out softly and jerked under my fingers. I sighed again and slowly lifted her sweater so I could get a better look. Her entire side was black and blue with a massive angry bruise. "Well…it looks better than the last time Summer took a shot at you." I said with the growl back full force. She smiled weakly as I gingerly started probing for broken ribs. "I tried what you suggested, covering my hoodie in ice. You were right, it did work just like armor." she said through gritted teeth.

I was working my way up her side when I lightly touched one of her ribs, causing her to scream in pain. I was beginning to see red, as my growl had deepened considerably. "At least one, most likely more broken ribs. I'm impressed, you managed to make it all the way up here and do your job even when you're wounded." I said trying to keep the anger from my voice. "Well it helps when you can numb the area and not have to worry about frostbite." she replied with a slight chuckle.

I sighed again and let go of her sweater, allowing it to cover the bruise. Instantly Jackie's face lightened and lost its small grimace as she applied bandages of ice on her wound. I stood and held out my hand, which she gladly took and I gently helped her up. "Did you tell Mother Nature?" I asked as I retrieved her staff from where she had dropped it in her mad dash toward me. Her silence and awkward smile were all the answer I needed as I handed her her staff back and she leaned against it. I sighed and shook my head as we began walking back to the town. "Jackie, you know I won't let this stand, I've let you deal with these problems because you assured me that you could deal with them. Look where that's gotten you, last time it was second degree burns on your back that almost scared, now it's a bruise the size of my head on your side thanks to the ice armor, the next time they might actually kill you." I said.

Jackie wouldn't meet my eyes "It's not their fault, all I bring is pain and death to the world. It would be better off without me." the first part she said in a normal tone, the second part I almost couldn't hear…but I did and it made me stop in my tracks. "You did not just say what I think you did. Because the Jacquelyn Frost I know would never think like that." I said with conviction and venom lacing my words. She flinched and lowered her head in shame as she continued walking.

I surged forward and grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop and into my arms again. "You're the closest thing I have to a sister in this world, and I will not allow you to go down this path again." I said with as much conviction I could muster. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes "Why me? What did I do to make them hate me so much?" she asked as she buried her head in my chest. I pulled her close and began running my hand through her hair "You did nothing, they have no reason to hate you and they do so because they are petty and vile." I said.

I felt her legs buckle out from under her as the wind picked up around us taking the bite out of the air and clearing the snow from around a tree. Not even thinking of letting her fall, I slowly lowered us to the ground and leaned up against the tree as Jacquelyn continued to cry in my chest. The wind continued to caress us as Jacquelyn eventually ran out of tears and we both fell asleep.

A short time later, I woke to the feel of Jackie held protectively in my arms. I smiled at the memories that it invoked but I didn't have time to reminisce. Slowly and carefully I maneuvered myself out from Jackie and set her down against the tree on her good side. Once I was sure she wasn't going to wake and was comfortable, I walked a short distance away. As soon as I was out of sight and hearing range of Jackie I stopped. "Wind, bring me Mother Nature." I said with steel in my voice as I crossed my arms and waited.

It didn't take long, after a few minutes of waiting she had appeared. She was a beautiful woman, dressed in a gown made of lichen, moss and tree bark. Her skin a rich chocolate color which accented her black hair with brown streaks. Once she laid eyes on me they widened in shock. "Jayden, you're home." she said with evident surprise. "Yes I am, how's the family?" I asked after acknowledging her. She was instantly on guard, I never led with that question unless something had happened that had pissed me off at the seasons.

"They're well." she answered slowly. "Really, well that's good to hear. Tell me, were any of them acting oddly lately?" I asked. I could see the cogs in her head turning as she thought back over the last few days. "Now that you mention it, Summer has been rather happy. Well happier than usual." she said thoughtfully. I nodded my head "That's probably because Jackie is laid up with a massive bruise on her side and at least three broken ribs." I said, allowing some of my anger to bleed through. Mother Nature gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"She was lucky, actually, I had suggested that she coat herself in ice as a form of armor and it seems to have done its job. Though if there is a next time, she probably won't survive the encounter." I admitted with a growl in my throat. M-N closed her eyes in sadness, when she opened them again there was a sheen to them. "What would you have me do?" she asked softly. "Control your children or I will have to get involved and if that happens, well…I can't guarantee their survival." I replied with the last part coming out as a growl. M-N simply nodded, and in a swirl of leaves was gone like those ninja in that one cartoon.

With that taken care of I returned to the tree where Jackie was still sleeping. My frown slowly morphed into a small smile as I watched her chest continue to rise and fall. If she had died, well…things would have gotten very interesting, very quickly. I sat down and leaned up against the tree next to Jackie, wrapped my arms around her and hauled her into my lap where she instantly snuggled into my warmth. Smiling to myself, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hours later Jackie woke in the strong arms of her brother _'Just like old times.'_ she thought ruefully. Wiggling out of his arms she located her staff "Wind help me get him home." she said. The wind rustled as though in agreement and picked up speed to the point that both Jackie and Jayden were both flying back to the town. After the short trip, the wind set Jackie down on Jayden's windowsill. She quickly opened the window and the wind flowed in, setting Jayden down in his bed. "Thank you for being you." she said softly as she kissed him on the forehead.

Directly after she leapt out the window and floated over to a power line, setting down softly on it. She had just started spreading frost on the lines when a dark shape sped past behind her. Jackie spun around holding her staff out in front of her ready to defend herself. The shape passed behind her again and she spun around again, grimacing slightly as pain flared in her side. Deciding that she would be in no danger of falling on the ground she leapt down with the wind cushioning her fall much like those monks with the laser swords from that one movie. As soon as she touched down she held her staff out in front of her in what she hopped was a threatening gesture.

"Been a long time, Blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it?" an Australian accented voice spoke up behind her. Jackie spun around so fast that a sharp pain shot up her side, forcing her to lean against her staff though she somehow managed to pass it off as her being bored. Once the figure stepped out of the shadows, Jackie's eyes widened in terror "Bunnymund, you're not still upset about that are you?" she asked, somehow managing to keep the terror from her voice. "Yes…" he said with obvious anger. Jackie's eyes widened further and she began searching for an escape route. "But this is about something else, boys." he continued, saying the last word louder and directed behind her. Jackie couldn't keep the fear off of her face any longer as two massive Yetis came up behind her. They both grabbed an arm and one grabbed her staff, at that point, Jackie couldn't keep it together. "No, please, let me go, please, no, where are you taking me, what are you going to do with me?!" When the bag was brought out she became near-hysterical, as Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at her reaction and paused in his action of opening one of his tunnels.

"No, please, stop, don't do this, please, Help, HELP, JAYDEN!" she screamed the last part before she was stuffed in the sack and thrown through a portal opened when one of the yetis smashed a snow-globe on the ground. Bunnymund could only stare at the place where the sack had vanished, that didn't sound like the cocky boy he had met over 40 years ago. He shook his head and tapped his foot twice opening a tunnel which he dropped into, leaving behind a flower in its wake.

My eyes snapped open and I was out of bed before Wind could even fully cascade in my room. Just as I was beginning to wonder what had happened Wind carried the absolutely worst thing I could hear upon itself; the terror stricken voice of Jackie. "Take me to her!" I yelled and was sucked out my window right as Evelyn burst into my room with Jamie and Sophie.

After a short flight, Wind dropped me down at the opening of an alleyway. I instantly began scanning for irregularities. The first thing that caught my eye was the oddly placed flower, the second was a smashed snow-globe. Two and two made a terrifying prospect, Jackie had been taken and not by just anyone, but by the Guardians. I clenched my hand in a fist so hard that blood began dripping from it. "Back to the house Wind." I said in a deathly calm voice. I was immediately obliged and was carried home quickly.

As soon as I set foot in my room, I moved around it like a man possessed. Evelyn and the kids were all sitting on my bed and she stood when I entered and began walking around my room. "What's happened?" she asked with worry. I didn't even break my stride "Jacquelyn's been taken." I said. Evelyn gasped and covered her mouth, Jamie had a concerned look on his face and Sophie looked around the room, not exactly knowing what was going on. "What are you going to do?" Evelyn asked.

I finished pulling on my long coat when I turned to a small chest on my dresser. I didn't answer for a moment, as I walked over, opened the chest and pulled the contents out. When I turned back to Evelyn, I had a pair of Kukri in my hands. "What I was trained to do." I said as I walked back to the window sheathing them at the small of my back in my belt. "Bring her back Jayden." Jamie said. I turned and gave him a smile that was just a little bit feral. "Of that there is no doubt Jamie." I said. Evelyn steeled herself and looked me in the eye. "Do what you have too to bring her back home my son." she said. My almost feral smile turned full on feral as I turned back to the window. "Wind, to the North Pole." I said in a voice that promised death. Within seconds I was gone, and sailing off toward the North Pole.

**Author's Note: Well…that was interesting if I do say so myself. Now then to address your concerns and shit. Yes, the various dates do have meaning, they are actually very important to the story. Their significance will be revealed in time. Most likely the next chapter or two, should be fun. Jayden having access to Wind, in this instance I could just say that this is Fanfiction and it's my story so go fuck yourselves, but I won't; instead I will explain. Wind has been Jackie's only friend for 300 years and has watched her try and be noticed many a time and fail each time. So when someone comes along and can see her and better yet get others to see her, well, gratitude has its perks. Jackie's reaction to being taken, in the movie Jack was mostly a lonely individual. In this case we go with the cliché 'all the various holidays and spirits hate Jack and hurt him'. In the beginning, she developed a strong outer skin to deal with it, figuratively speaking. After meeting Jayden and 'his not take no for an answer' attitude. Well he became her rock, so she didn't need to be strong all the time. Plus other reasons that will be expounded upon in the next chapter. Now would you kindly rate and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well here we are with chapter three. Ass kicking's will abound, and maybe even some emotional shit, maybe even…a flashback. GASP! Well I won't keep you in suspense any longer, here we go mother fuckers!**

Terrified; if Jackie was asked to describe herself at this very moment in time in one word, it would be terrified. She knew that Jayden knew she had been taken and was on his way, Wind would have thrown a fit and instantly gone to him. What had her terrified, was that this time, he probably wasn't going to make it in time. She had tried to curl into a ball, but her broken ribs flared when she attempted it forcing her to remain how she was.

She felt the bag tumble, causing her side to flare in protest and before she could even attempt to sooth the pain she slammed into the ground. The pain that shot up her side was almost enough to cause her to cry out but through a force of will she held it in, barely. With the bag no longer tumbling around she noticed a bright light shining where she assumed the opening of the bag was.

Something was moving the mouth of the bag, once it lifted it up enough she locked eyes with a diminutive person, a pair of them. They wore the funniest looking outfits, their hat was their shirt, with holes cut for their faces and ears. She would have laughed if the situation had been different.

It was at that point she heard a booming voice. "There he is, Jack Frost." it said as thundering footsteps approached her. Panic began to well up in her chest as a massive hand reached into the bag and roughly grabbed her by her sweater. She was roughly pulled out of the bag and too her feet which caused her side to protest rather angrily and forcefully.

Now that she was out of the bag, which strangely brought her much less comfort than she thought it would she could see everyone who had gathered. To her left a Yeti had her staff outstretched towards her. She grabbed it quickly and leaned heavily against it, supporting herself with it as her legs had almost given out on her. That's when she fully took in everyone in front of her.

There was the big guy in red that identified itself in her mind as Santa, the giant bunny to his right which was labeled as the Easter Bunny, the multi-colored fairy looking woman to Santa's right which could only be the Tooth Fairy, and a midget that looked like he was made out of golden sand who was obviously the Sand Man.

As she was making observations about them, they were doing the same with her. North being the most vocal. He ran his hand through his beard several times "Funny, I thought only girls wear skirts." he said after a moment. He turned to Bunny "Is new fad, yes?" he asked. "Uh, guys…" Tooth said trying to get the boys attention. Bunny groaned "I just can't keep up with what the little buggers think is 'cool' anymore. It changes so quickly it's like every decade it's something different." he said, his Australian accent strong. "Guys…" Tooth tried again.

Jacquelyn deciding that she should try and make her escape before they finished whatever they were doing. She slowly, not out of stealth but so as not to upset her injury started to turn around and walk away. "GUYS!" Tooth yelled effectively shutting up both North and Bunny who both turned to look at her. "SHE, is leaving." she said putting emphasis on the she. Jackie froze as North and Bunny turned their attention from each other back to her. "Wait, wait, wait…you mean to tell me that he isn't a he?" Bunny asked, pointing a paw at Jackie and turning to look at Tooth. Tooth nodded and Bunny turned back to Jackie who awkwardly waved at him, having stiffly turned back around to face them.

"Crikey." was all he could say. "Makes no difference, she is here for reason." North said which caused Jackie to tense and start to edge away from them. "Oi don't think that because she's a Sheila I've taken back what I said. She's not Guardian material." Bunny said. "Of course she is, Manny said so." North said giving Bunny a reproachful look.

While they were having their debate, Jackie was confused. They wanted to make her a Guardian? Why now, and who was 'Manny'? These people obviously had a few screws loose but she figured that she would humor them, at least until Jayden arrived. Though she did have some questions that she needed answered before that happened.

"Uh, excuse me confused girl over here." she said. Once she was sure she had everyone's attention she continued. "So, question, who's 'Manny'?" she asked. North looked at her like she had two heads "Man in Moon of course." he answered. Of all the answers he could have given her, she was not expecting that to be it. "He talks to you?" she asked in a small voice. "Well…not exactly, more like impressions and shadows in his Moon Beams." he explained. Jackie tilted her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes. "That's more than he's talked to me in three hundred years." she said softly. "…And he just decided that I'm to be a Guardian?" she asked with a louder voice.

"Yes! Is wonderful no? Music!" North yelled glad to be back on topic. As soon as the last syllable of 'music' came out of North's mouth the room exploded into action. A group of Yetis entered spinning batons capped on either end with fire, which set Jackie a little more on edge. A few of the diminutive creatures that she had seen when she first arrived tried to get her into a pair of pointed shoes but she kicked them away and when that didn't stop them she froze them.

While at the beginning she had been terrified of what a group of, then, unknowns were going to do to her; now she was getting angry. How dare they try to dictate to her what she had to do with her life, especially having either ignored her or attacked her throughout her entire life. All the music and noise and confetti wasn't helping her mood so she decided to do something about it. "ENOUGH!" she cried slamming her staff on the ground sending out a shockwave of frozen wind. Freezing lips to instruments, putting out the flames and making everyone shiver violently. "Has any one of you considered that maybe I don't want to be a Guardian?" she asked, her voice a tad bit icy. North made an indignant noise that was a cross between a splutter and a choked cough.

"Of course you want to be Guardian. Music!" he yelled again with a little less enthusiasm. "No music!" Jacquelyn yelled back but it didn't matter, none of the instrument players were going to be playing any time soon until they defrosted. "For once I agree with you, we don't need you. All you do is cause death and destruction where ever you go, you could never be a Guardian." Aster said jabbing a finger at Jackie, causing her to flinch. "Bunny!" Tooth cried, aghast. "No, the Kangaroo's right." Jackie said her bangs still covering her eyes. Aster spluttered "Wha…What did you just call me?" he asked as he advanced on Jackie, causing her to back into a table. Of course, said table was on the side that her broken ribs were on.

She cried out as the table jammed into her broken ribs and collapsed to the floor in pain. Aster was startled as was everyone else in the room. He rapidly approached her intending to render aid but she thought that he was coming to attack her because she showed weakness.

It was at that moment that the windows started rattling fiercely, causing Aster to pause in his advance, allowing Jackie to back away into a corner. Just as suddenly as it started the rattling stopped, the four guardians looked around at each other wondering what had caused the rattling when one of the windows shattered above them, showering them in glass. They covered their heads as a dark figure dropped with the glass and landed in between the Guardians and Jackie.

Shaking the glass from hair, fur and feathers they sized up the new-comer. He was tall, not quite as tall as Aster but right up there. He was wearing a Navy-Blue long coat, black cargo pants, black combat boots and a dark grey shirt, but that wasn't what drew the four's attention; it was the pair of Kukri held in a reverse grip in his hands. Aster and North were the first to react.

Aster quickly drew and threw his Boomerangs as North rushed the man. As they approached, Jackie was hit with a flashback of the last time those Boomerangs had flown at her. It had been Easter Sunday, 1968 she had wanted to help hide the eggs that the Easter Bunny had placed and had figured a dusting of snow was appropriate. Aster did not. Of course it didn't help that her light dusting had turned into one of the worst snowstorms in a century. It wasn't entirely her fault, how was she to know that all the area needed was a little push and boom, horrifying snow storm. Aster had come after her with a vengeance for that. She managed to avoid him for some time all the while shouting apologies and pleading with him that she hadn't wanted it to get this bad. All she did was provide him a target.

She had decided that she needed to escape rather than try and outpace the Pooka so had directed wind to take her up and away. She thought she had lost him until what sounded like a helicopter coming up behind her made its presence known. Before she could try to dodge or move in anyway, a searing pain split her back open. She was knocked out of the sky and she plummeted to the ground to be barely caught by the wind and land in a snow drift.

It had taken three weeks for the wound to fully heal, leaving a scar that ran from the lower left side of her back to half way up the right side of her back. She had avoided Bunny like the plague ever since and had actually been ready to leave the night that Jayden had come home. "NO!" she screamed slamming the top of her staff on the ground, causing a wall of ice to rise and catch the two flying weapons.

I was too focused. I had been expecting the Kangaroo's attack and had planned to counter it before Jackie intervened. While I was glad that she wasn't unconscious and still had some fight in her, that didn't help at all when the big burly Santa looking guy slammed into me from the side, knocking my Kukri's from my hands. I rolled with the hit, got my feet under the guy and heaved, sending him flying a short distance away. "Jayden, catch!" I heard from my right. I looked up just in time to grab the staff that had been thrown to me.

Twirling it to re-accustom myself to its weight and feel, I quickly entered the stance I used when using her staff. Hook held down to the ground, hand about mid-way down its length. I reevaluated my targets now that I had a different weapon and different fighting style. The Kangaroo was fast approaching with the Santa look alike standing up from where he had been thrown.

The Kangaroo went for a punch which I knocked away with the crooked end of the staff, then smashing into his chin with the straight end, finishing with the crooked end slamming into his stomach. He backed away wheezing and holding his stomach in pain which allowed the Santa look alike to attack. He came in with a right haymaker which I ducked under. I then used the hooked side grabbed his foot, pulled it out from under him, then kicked him in the ribs.

I saw a flash of gold in the corner of my eye and I just managed to duck under a golden whip. I slid into another stance with the staff held out in front of me, hook facing out, facing a midget made of what looked like golden sand. Facing him I almost missed the flash of color in the other corner. Re-acting, I swung the staff catching the colorful creature as it tried to dive bomb me and swung as hard as I could, sending it barreling into the golden man.

I twirled the staff once more before getting a good look at the destruction I had wrought. Both the Kangaroo and the Santa look alike were on the ground holding their stomach and side respectfully, and the colorful creature, which when it looked at me I realized was a woman, and the golden man were lying in a heap next to the fire place.

With the threats incapacitated, I quickly turned and jogged over to Jackie. She was propped up against a wall with a sheen of sweat, which is never good, shining on her face. "Ribs?" I ask as I slide on my knees up to her. She can only nod and grit her teeth in pain. Nodding back I reach into my coat and pull out a syringe. "Morphine." I say to ward off her question. She nods and I gently expose the side of her neck, pulling the cap off the needle as I do so. I quickly sink it into the side of her neck and depress the plunger, sending the morphine coursing through her veins.

As her grimace starts to soften and she lets out a contented sigh I hand her her staff and stand. I nod to her and she nods back as I step away from her and walk over to where I had had my Kukri thrown from my grasp. As I do so an ice cocoon sprung up behind me encasing Jackie entirely in ice. I grab my Kukri's from where they had fallen, sheathed them, pulled out a chair from the table, spun it around backwards and plopped my happy ass down in it and waited for the four people in front of me to turn their attention to me.

The first to do so was the Kangaroo. "Crikey, what hit me?" he said rubbing his jaw and holding his stomach. "It vould seem ve have been bested." said the Santa look alike as he rubbed his side. "By who? He wasn't any of the holidays, spirits, or seasons I'm familiar with." Said the colorful woman, who was, strangely, very familiar to me, as she flexed her wings, probably to ensure they weren't broken. The little golden man made a series of pictures which was too fast for me to decipher above his head in what looked like golden sand which appeared to come off of him.

Deciding to have a little fun with them I cleared my throat which caused them all to start. "I can probably answer that for you." I said with a lopsided grin on my face. As soon as my teeth were visible several green blurs charged forward. I thought it was an attack and prepared to defend myself until I noticed that they were stopped some distance away and were swooning. Utterly confused, I took a closer look and realized they were little humming bird/women hybrids. My memory sparked and suddenly I was no longer at the North Pole, I was sitting in an abandoned house, gap in my mouth from my last baby tooth, it under my pillow and the most elaborate set of traps meant to capture I had set up yet.

It was my last chance, I had to see her at least once in my life. I'd managed to catch glimpses of the other three, Santa, the Easter Bunny, and the Sand Man, The Tooth Fairy was the only one I hadn't seen yet. I was just about to fall asleep when one of my traps went off, followed by squeaky panicked cries. What I found when I reached the trap that had gone off was exactly what I was expecting. Her wrist had been caught in one of the wire traps and she was frantically trying to get free. Her mismatched eyes wide with fright and a hint of betrayal.

Even as she struggled, I just couldn't get over how cute she looked and I voiced as much. "Well ain't you just a cute little lady." I had said. She had froze in her attempts to escape and slowly turned her head to look at me.

I shook my head to clear it of the memory and scrutinized the few little fairies in front of my face. Sadly none of them had the telltale gold feather or mismatched eyes so they weren't my Babytooth. I turned my attention away from them and back to the group in front of me, who had all turned their gazes onto me. "Well to put a name to the face, I'm Jayden Bennett." I said. As I let my name sink in, I see a spark of something in the Tooth Fairies eye that…wait…Tooth Fairy…Babytooth…

I stood from my chair as the others stood from their positions on the floor. "Well, well, well…it has been a long time Toothina, ten years I'd say." I said my focus solely on her. Before any of us could react the ice dome covering Jackie exploded outwards, showering us all in ice shards. We all turned to look at her and her eyes were dominated by an emotion I had seen only once before.

"You." she spat, jabbing her staff at Toothina. I knew the only reason she was up was the morphine in her system and I watched as she marched past me and approached the two holidays and two spirits in front of us. Before she could get to close to them, and too far away from me I lightly slide my right arm around her stomach holding her back, that didn't stop her mouth though.

"It took me weeks just to put all the pieces back together of his shattered heart into barely a semblance of what it was before. He wouldn't eat for a week before I finally convinced him that he was important enough to warrant food. That's when me asked me the most heartbreaking question I've ever been asked. He looked up at me with dead eyes and asked, 'Jacquelyn, am I a mistake?'. There was no emotion in his voice and he was always the more open with his emotions between the two of us. In the end it wasn't enough and if it wasn't for Evelyn, I don't think he would have made it." The first part had come out as yelling but as she drew closer to the end it turned into a slight whisper.

I now had both my arms wrapped around her. My right still around her stomach, and my left resting against her shoulders, holding her flush with myself. "It's over now, that part of our lives is over. I'm here." I said gently into her ear as tears begin to fall from her eyes. I gently moved her over to the chair I had been sitting in and lowered her into it. Once I was sure she was down, I slowly pulled her sweater up enough to get a look at the splotch of purple that had begun to appear on her side.

"Damn." I breathed when I could look at it. I was right she was bleeding, and she couldn't feel a thing because of the morphine. Getting my head a little closer to get a better look at it, I noticed that only the skin had broken, none of her ribs had poked through which was a huge plus and a weight off my shoulders. "Somebody bring me a clean sheet, boiled water, a needle and thread." I called over my shoulder as I gently eased her sweater the rest of the way off revealing her snow flake patterned white bra. "Oi, oi, oi, the hell you think you doing?" I heard the kangaroo ask/demand. "Fixing the damage you caused." I replied not taking my eyes off of Jackie's side.

It was only a few moments before the requested items arrived and I set to work, cleaning the wound, cutting the sheet into strips to be used as bandages and threading the needle. After cleaning the wound I started with the needle, sewing the gash back closed. It was at this point that I began to hear small whimpers coming from my 'patient'. "I know, I know, the morphine never really lasts very long." I said softly, then remembered that I was stitching my sister up with three other guys in the room, my half-naked sister. I left the needle in her side and whirled around. "OUT!" I shouted.

Tooth, on the verge of tears after the verbal assault from Jackie, instantly realized the same thing and began shoving the others out of the room. With those three buffoons out of the way, I turned back to the needle and continued sewing. As the whimpers started rising in volume, I scrambled to think of something to take her mind off the pain. Jamie's sled ride from this morning came to mind which made me think of the first time Jackie did the same for me.

"Hey, you remember the time you sent me on my first sled ride?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of my hands as they worked. She didn't say or do anything so I took that as my queue to continue. "I didn't have quite the glorious sled that Jamie has now but you sent me on just as wild a ride, remember, you sent me skidding across the roads, over cars and trucks, under people. I never had so much fun before in my life." I said. I could see her smile a little bit and give a light laugh as she did indeed remember that day.

Now that her mind was off of the pain I continued to stitch her closed. "I even remember the first day I met you, you were so shocked that someone could see you that you froze up, your mouth opening and closing like a fish as I tried to figure out how you were able to fly." I continued. At that, she laughed out loud though she stopped quickly when the laughing caused her ribs to flare painfully.

Finished with the stitching I tied off the stitches then looked into Jackie's eyes. "I have to bandage the wound which will require your bra to come off." I said. She nodded and I as gently as possible unclasped then removed her bra. Keeping my mind and my eyes on my hands as they deftly wrapped the makeshift bandages around her chest and mid-section, covering her breasts, binding her ribs and further closing the gash in her side.

With that done, I helped her put her sweater back on. "Alright, you know the drill." I said pulling a pill from my small med-kit I had barely remembered to pack. She gave me a pout but my stern look made her crumble and she quickly swallowed it. It wasn't five minutes before she was out like a light. I picked her up bridal and carried her over to a big plush chair and sat with her in my lap. I nodded to Tooth and she brought the others back into the room.

"Alright, I want to know what just happened." the Kangaroo demanded. I snorted "Don't pretend you care about her, it will just make me want to hurt you more." I said. He had obviously not expected that kind of response from me and he spluttered. "What?" he asked stupidly. "You've already hurt her once and I'm not going to let that happen again." I replied. That really threw him for a loop as his face scrunched up as he tried to remember when he had ever hurt the girl before him.

"Easter Sunday 1968, she wanted to help hide the eggs and tried to set down a light dusting of snow that turned into the worst snowstorm of the century. You were justifiably angry so you lashed out at what had caused your anger. All the while she was pleading with you to understand that she never wanted to cause the snowstorm. That's when you threw your boomerangs at her. Tell me, did you notice anything strange about them when they came back to you?"

Aster thought back to that day and at the time he hadn't noticed anything, of course his eyes had had a veil of red covering them as he sought out Jackie. But now that he was thinking with a clear head he could remember that one of them came back with a coating of red stuff on it. His eyes widened as I nodded "You got your wish Kangaroo boy, you landed a hit on 'Jack' Frost. She still has the scar where it laid her back open. How she didn't die from the wound I will never know, but I'm glad she did." I said glancing lovingly at the girl in my lap.

"I'm still confused." the Santa look alike said a little awkwardly. I sighed "I guess a little history lesson is in order." I said. Shifting so that Jackie and I were more comfortable is spoke again. "It would be easiest if I were to begin with the day that I met Jacquelyn or as you know her, 'Jack Frost'." I said.

**Author's Note:**** So I thought about trying to add on a flashback to this chapter but I've ended up stumped for the longest time and you people deserve this chapter after so long. So here it is, next we begin with a flashback and other shit. Review, rate all that good shit. Deuces. **


End file.
